Lucina's Burping Hiccups
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lucina gets the hiccups. She also obtains a burping problem. Can this poor, blue haired sword using girl ever receive a break while at the Smash Mansion? Apparently not!
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm night at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with it being near the city housing the Wrecking Crew stage, with Lucina humming to herself as she was enjoying the quiet activity in the mansion.

"Man, everything in here seems to peaceful. Just the way I like it!" Lucina stated as she bobbed her head left to right. Lucina then paused, taking a sniff of the air to smell burgers being grilled. Gasping with joy, Lucina grabbed her hands together as she felt like eating. "Ooh, those burgers smell great!" Lucina exclaimed as she headed westward, to the source of the burgers.

Later, Lucina was at Shulk's room, to see that Shulk was grilling hamburgers on his balcony, with Lucina licking her lips as she was feeling hungry. Shulk turned around to see Lucina, laughing as he waved to her.

"Hey, Lucy! Came to feel my burgers?" Shulk exclaimed as he pointed at the grill. "Pikachu helped spark it up to make the grill do its grilling even better. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Oh, definitely!" Lucina admitted as she held her hands together, leaning forward to get a look of the burgers. She then glanced up at Shulk. "Any reason as to why you're grilling these?"

Shulk chuckled as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Oh, well, you know, it's because today's been a good day for smashing, and I thought I give back to the others. Doesn't seem like they want these burgers, though, I haven't gotten anyone walk into my room aside from you. Care to share these with me?"

Lucina's stomach growled as she nodded in response, slightly blushing from hearing her belly rumble quite loudly. Shulk laughed as he wrapped his left arm around Lucina, rolling his right hand around. "Splendid! I'll get started on the other ingredients!" Shulk stated as he went to grab the vegetables and buns, with Lucina looking over the burgers gleefully, not wanting to accidentally drool on it.

* * *

Later on, while eating the last of the burgers made by Shulk, he and Lucina were talking about each others' days, with Lucina feeling a bit stuffed, albeit very satisfied from the burger. As Shulk was about to change the subject, Lucina burped loudly in his face, blushing in embarrassment as her eyes widened, causing her to place her right hand over her mouth.

"Whoa!" Shulk exclaimed as he laughed, fixing up his blonde hair with his right hand. "I never expected you to be so big on the burping front! That was amazing!"

Lucina felt awkward as she tried to finish up the remains of her burger, holding it in her left hand. "W-well, I didn't mean to let out such a big-" She burped again, her eyes getting wider from shock as she had her right hand close to her mouth. "...belch. Normally I can hold it in me..."

Shulk chuckled as he pointed at Lucina's pudgy belly as he glanced back at her. "It's all right! We've all been there before at some time. One time, I accidentally let one loose while I was fighting-"

Lucina burped again, attempting to apologize when she let out a hiccup. Both of the human Smashers looked at each other as Lucina hiccuped again, causing her to bounce in her seat as she placed the remains of the burger on the plate, placing her hands on her stomach as she tried calming herself, only to hiccup again.

"Are you... all right?" Shulk remarked as he stood up, placing his hands on Lucina's shoulders.

Lucina tried to talk, but couldn't do to her frequent hiccups, not being able to get a word out. Shulk snapped his fingers, getting Lucina a full glass of water as he handed her it. Lucina quickly drank it all up, letting out a big burp, causing her to fall back in her seat as she started hiccuping like crazy.

"Oh geeze, oh no!" Shulk exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head, shaking as he was panicking. "I wasn't really expecting this! It must feel terrible to be hiccuping so much on top of burping!"

"You're -HIC- telling -HIC- me -BURP-!" Lucina stated as she tried to get up, only to fall back down from a hiccup as she groaned, closing her eyes. "Ugh... of -HIC- all the -HIC- times for -HIC- this to -HIC- happen to me, why -HIC- now, -BURP-!" Her hiccups and burps were in place of her swearing.

Pikachu walked in, wondering what was with the weird noises as he glanced at the hiccuping Lucina, and then Shulk, folding his small yellow arms together.

"Is there something that I'm missing?" Pikachu asked as he was tapping his right foot, wanting to know the context of Lucina burping out hiccups.


	2. Chapter 2

"So am I getting this right?" Pikachu remarked as he faced Shulk and Lucina, who kept hiccupping as she tried her best to hold in her hiccups in.

"Yeah... Lucina had a bit too much of my great burgers, and now she's hiccupping and burping all the while," Shulk remarked as he was rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

Lucina nodded as she took a sip of her water, preparing to let out a sigh when she burped loudly instead, causing her to whimper as she started hiccupping again. "Damn it!"

"...Hmm." Pikachu remarked as he rubbed his chin, snapping his fingerips. "Did you try... holding your breath?"

Lucina and Shulk glanced at each other as Lucina took in a gasp of air and puffed her face cheeks, her face turning blue after a few seconds as she gulped, panting as she blinked. She smiled as she didn't feel any hiccups coming up, about to say something when she let out a loud, deep pitched fart instead, the brassy butt blast of gas causing her chair to break as she landed on her butt, causing her to start hiccuping again.

Pikachu slapped his forehead with his right hand as he closed his eyes. "Well, that didn't work. Maybe you should go to Dr. Mario."

"Did someone call me?" Dr. Mario stated as he appeared in the doorway, facing the group.

Lucina was attempting to speak when she burped instead, blushing as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, letting out more high pitched, squeaky hiccups as she burped again after a bit.

"Yeah... poor Lucy here has the gassy hiccups." Shulk remarked wth a frown as he approached Dr. Mario, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Can you do something about it, please?"

Dr. Mario murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Hmmm... it will take a while, but... I shall try! I am a doctor, after al!"

"Oh, tha-" Lucina interrupted herself with a big brassy burp as she then buried her face in her hands, crying as she hiccuped at every instance of a cry.

Shulk, Pikachu, and Dr. Mario all sighed as they looked at each other and shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what good will this do?" Shulk asked Dr. Mario as they were somehow in Skull Island at night, with Pikachu in Lucina's arms, trying to make her feel as calm as possible.

"What good is that we're going to try and scare the hiccups and burps out of here." Dr. Mario remarked as he wrapped his right arm around Shulk. "Hopefully it will be enough to work."

"...So, who's gonna be King Kong?" Shulk asked as he was digging into his right ear with his finger.

Dr. Mario lowered his eyes as he dropped his arms. "The most obvious fit, of course."

"...Wii Fit Trainer?" Shulk asked as he blinked, with Dr. Mario just slapping him in response.

Lucina was at the altar in front of the gate, with Pikachu helping to tie her up to the pillars. She let out a couple of hiccups as she finished off with a big burp.  
"Are you sure this will work?" Lucina asked as she felt nervous.

"Oh don't worry, Lucy. This is to get rid of those pesky hiccups." Pikachu stated as he finished up tieing Lucina, with the blue haired girl burping afterwards. "...And your belching."

Pikachu then ran down the stairs, closing the gate as he, Dr. Mario, and Shulk headed to the top, to look down, to see the trees in the distance shaking violently. Lucina gulped as she burped afterwards, her legs trembling as she was worried, but hopeful that she would be cured as Donkey Kong appeared before her, being giant as he glanced down at Lucina, who screamed as Donkey Kong also got a makeover to look more scary.

"Rargh! ...I want banana scream pie." Donkey Kong bellowed as he patted his chest a couple of times.

Lucina's screaming was interrupted with some hiccups and another burp as she stopped, slowly breathing as everything was silent, with Dr. Mario slapping his forehead.

"Damn it." Dr. Mario stated as he watched Donkey Kong freeing up Lucina, a disappointed look on his face as he had his hands on his hips. "That didn't work out at all. Donkey Kong was just not scary."

"I don't know. I really wanna find out what banana scream pie is." Shulk stated as he licked his lips and rubbed his stomach with his right hand, closing his eyes. 'It must taste delicious."

"He meant banana cream pie, you idiot." Pikachu rolled his eyes as he watched Donkey Kong chucking the burping Lucina into the air, with her frightened, but still letting out hiccups and belches like no tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucina burped as she sighed, only to let out a couple of hiccups as she groaned. "Oh, how am I gonna fix this predicament of mine?"

Shulk groaned as he placed his hands on his face, having pity for poor Lucina. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I'm not really feeling what other options we could use to help you out."

"I can think of several more ways to help her." Dr. Mario stated as he snapped his fingers.

"Such as..." Pikachu remarked as he was sucking up ketchup.

Dr. Mario turned to Pikachu as he pointed at Lucina. "Well, let's give this tactic a chance." He then turned to Lucina. "Can you hold your breath for a moment?"

"I'll... try." Lucina stated as she then took a big gasp of air and began holding in her breath, being successful as Chrom walked in with some fish sticks.

"HEY, GANG!" Chrom stated as he patted Lucina on the back, causing her to burp loudly as his eyes widened. "...Lucy... was that you... burping!?"

"Dad, I -BRAP- can explain!" Lucina stated as she began hiccuping, with the others groaning as they turned to Chrom.

"We almost had her cured, and you had to go and slap her on the back!" Pikachu snapped.

"Hey! I didn't know my cute Lucy would be gassy after she grew up!" Chrom snapped back as he then snapped a piece of fish stick and began munching on it, grumbling. "If you just left the task to me, I would have fix this by now."

Shulk, Pikachu, and Dr. Mario all rolled their eyes as Lucina kept burping and hiccuping.


End file.
